1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display panel and an optical filter. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to a display panel and an optical filter which easily implement reflection colors of displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical filter for display controls optical characteristics of the display, for example, luminance, color temperature, color coordinate, anti-reflection, reflective luminance and reflective color, while being positioned between the display and a viewer.
For example, an optical filter forms an anti-reflection layer at the outermost part thereof, a color compensating layer at a lower part thereof, and a plurality of optical functional layers.
In the optical filter, among the optical characteristics, as a method for controlling a reflection color of a display, there are a method for controlling a reflection spectrum to control a reflection color in a reflection prevention layer, and a method for controlling a color compensating layer transmittance spectrum to control a transmittance color in a color compensating layer.
In the case where a reflection color is implemented by controlling a transmittance spectrum of a color compensating layer for controlling a transmittance color, the reflection color is implemented and the transmittance color is changed in the color compensating layer so as to control the transmittance color. In addition, the color compensating layer for controlling the transmittance color insignificantly affects the implementation of the reflection color.
That is, since the color compensating layer for controlling the transmittance color must maintain a transmittance color controlling capability with respect to transmittance light, which is an intrinsic ability, it is limited in controlling the reflection color with respect to the reflection light.
In the case where the reflection color is implemented by controlling the reflection spectrum of the reflection prevention layer, a color and a concentration which are capable of being implemented are limited on the basis of control principle. In the principle of controlling the reflection spectrum, by controlling the refractive index and the thickness of the multilayer which constitutes the reflection prevention layer, the reflection spectrum which has a minimum point at a specific wavelength is controlled. Thereby, the reflection color is implemented.
That is, in the case where the reflection color is implemented by controlling the reflection spectrum of the reflection prevention layer, the color and the concentration which are capable of being implemented are limited or the transmittance color is changed while the reflection color is implemented. In addition, the reflection prevention layer insignificantly affects changing of the reflection color with respect to changing of the transmittance color.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.